MS-06FS Zaku II
The MS-06FS Zaku II is one of many variants of the MS-06F Zaku II created by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. One of these was the personal unit of Garma Zabi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06FS was similar to the standard MS-06F Zaku II, but was equipped with four vulcan guns mounted in the head for increased effectiveness in close combat. Before the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type was developed, the MS-06FS Zaku II was assigned to unit commanders and squads whose main duties included close-combat missions''MSV Handbook Reprint Edition'', page 92 . Although some units were known to carry a larger version of the heat hawk, this may have just been a custom feature used by certain pilots, as others were seen with the standard version. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these four shell-firing guns are not very powerful and typically used for intercepting missiles, destroying mobile suit sensors and the likes. Eric Manthfield's Zaku II FS retained only two head vulcans in order to increase ammunition capacity. ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor racks. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit and it fires explosive rounds. It is primarily for anti-ship combat and displays its power in hit and run attacks. It can also be used against enemy mobile suits, but it is harder to hit a constantly moving target. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. Garma's Zaku II FS features a customized heat hawk with bigger handle and wider heat blade. ;*ZIM/M·T-K175C 175mm Recoilless Rifle :The main gun of the HT-01B Magella Attack main battle tank, it is remodeled as an MS artillery weapon. It is mainly used for long distance attacks in ground combat, and can be loaded with HEAT or APFSDS rounds. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. A flash-type variant also exist, which it used to temporarily paralyze the sensors of enemy MS. The Zaku II can optionally equip up to four cracker grenades, that are stored on the left and right waist armor racks, with two on each side. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. ;*120mm Assault Rifle :A new model assault rifle that appears to be an upgrade of the MMP-78 machine gun. ;*Large Heat Hawk :A larger version of the standard heat hawk, similar to the one used by the MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom, albeit smaller. It uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. History When Garma Zabi was assigned to Earth, he brought his FS-Type Zaku II with him, however he rarely sortied with it after being assigned to a leadership role. Ace pilots Gabby Hazard and Eric Manthfield also piloted these machines. Garma's unit was eventually piloted by Zeon's agent Tara I. Cicero during the events in Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!!. It was last seen being exhibited in New York for the 10th Anniversary of Liberation in U.C. 0090. Gallery 06F-S.jpg|Zaku II FS (Garma Zabi Custom): MSV illustration as featured in Bandai's Modelling News magazine (1984) MS-06FS Zaku II Lineart.png|Lineart GarmaZabizaku.jpg|Zaku II FS Type (Garma Zabi Custom) as featured in Gundam Card Builder Guren_Garma_Zaku.png|Garma Zabi Custom from Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! We're Federation Hooligans Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom.jpg|Tara I Cicero's Zaku II FS (Garma Zabi Custom) vs Suhan Janssen's RGM-79L GM Light Armor as shown in Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! GarmaZabi-ms06fs_SagaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Garma Zabi (right) and his Zaku II FS Type as seen on Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon Super Gundam Royale Garma Zaku II.png|Garma Zabi Custom as seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gundam Ground Zero Rise From The Ashes Scan Cap 1.jpg|Visch Donahue Custom ZakuFS-shin-BO2.png|Shin Matsunaga Custom equipped with Large Heat Hawk (Battle Operation 2) Gunpla Hguc-ms-06fs.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom): Box art MG_Garma_Zabi's_Zaku_II.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom): Box art ZakuFS-mastergrade.jpg|1/100 MG 1/100 MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom) model kit: profile MG-garmazaku-accessories.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom) - accessories Action Figures MSiA_ms06s_p03_GZ_HyperHobby.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-06S/GZ Zaku IIFS (Garma Zabi Custom)" action figure (Asian limited Hyper Hobby release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_ms06fs_GarmaZabi_2nd-Ver_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-06FS Zaku II (Garma Zabi Custom)" action figure (2004): package front view. References 06FS.jpg|MS-06FS Zaku II FS (Eric Manthfield Custom) from MSV-R External Links *MS-06FS Zaku II FS on MAHQ.net ja:MS-06FS ガルマ・ザビ専用ザクII